Luna Llena
by Beln Heartphilia
Summary: Oscura puede ser la vida, pero, con esperanza se encuentra la luz, yo, Lucy, acepte mi presente aunque tenga que sacrificar mi anima hermana para proteger a quien amo; Lucy, una chica con una vida negra, logra llegar a Fairy Tail, pero en el momento que ella a posado un pie tendrá que enfrentar a lo que huye, pero esta vez no sola ya que Natsu y su manada la ayudaran en todo. NaLu
1. Prefacio

Luna llena

**Hola se que me eh ausentado mucho en publicar mis fics, pero también debo decir que inspiración-sama se reusaba a venir a enfocarse en mis fics ya que aparte de todas las cosas que tenia que hacer, también tenía una idea que no me deja de rondar por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y lléndoce a ella para hacer que mi cerebro empieze a explotar si no la escribo por ahora es solo una idea a si que les paso el prefacio, prologo o como quieran llamarlo ne?**

**Bueno sin mas a que les va el prefacio.**

Prefacio

Historias que se creen leyendas, leyendas que se creen mitos, mitos que se cren fabulas y fabulas que se creen cuentos, para que todo este proceso se vuelva a repetir en un ciclo sin fin.

Tanto como los mounstros de la noche donde se dice que mientras duermes daño te harán, todos piensan que todas estas cosas son meros inventos de la imaginación para asustar a la gente, tanto como niños y adultos; yo igual pensaba así, hasta que lo conocí a él; yo tenía una vida normal tranquila, una vida común y corriente, hasta que paso lo fatídico, después de ese dia, me fui a vivir con mi padre, ya nuestros padres están separados, era horrible mi vida con mi padre, pensando que no mas cosas pasarían, cosas trágicas o rarezas que causo que ese día soleado fuera un dia de perdida, que equivocada estaba.

**Y bueno esta fue la presentación de mi nueva idea o proyecto para comenzar este fic, espero que les haya gustado la idea ya que esta maldita idea no me a dejado tranquila desde hace mucho tiempo y mas se incremento al leer una novela de nalu1234 (que se las recomiendo ya que es buenísima, si quieren leerla vayan a su perfil de fanfiction y cliqueen en el link de su blog donde esta publicando ;) ) y mas al salir una serie que me persuadió mas a la idea ( les dire la serie en el próximo capitulo ya que o si no les podría dar un spoiler de lo que se trata aunque ahora que lo pienso el titulo lo ara… nah lo diré el prox. Capi. Jeje)**

**De verdad tratare de actualizar mas a menudo pero no prometo nada por si se niega a aparcer la *cof cof idiota cof cof* inspiración-sama**

**Si quieren darme ideas las acepare perfectamente, también acepto cumplidos, y alegaciones del porque me demoro en publicar, y una cosa mientras mas reviw tratare de actualizar más rápido el o los fics y hare cepitulos especiales como entrevista a los personajes por cada 20 reviw que alla ne?**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Reviw? **


	2. Volviendo a empezar

Capitulo 1: Volviendo a empezar

En una mansión apartada que estaba situada en el pueblo de Jacktel (invención mía); un pueblo chico con 13.451 personas y hubicado al lado de un bosque; se escuchaban unos gritos de dolor y golpes fuertes, entrando en ella se puede observar que adentro de un pasillo lleno de cuadros caros habían dos personas, la mujer rubia, hermosa, de unos 17 años estaba en el suelo apoyada de manos con un vestido ingles de color rosa, pero con la mejilla roja mientra ella se la sobaba por un fuerte golpe que recibió y miraba desafiante al hombre parado al frente de ella que tenia la mano alzada, cullo hombre es el causante de ese golpe

-Con eso aprenderas a no desafiarme Lucy Miranda Heartphilia Rufter –le dijo serio el hombre mientras areglaba su posición y juntaba las manos atrás suyo y la miraba frio

-Quizás se tu hija Jude –le dijo la rubia a su padre en forma amenazante y fría mientras se paraba –pero aunque lo seas no tienes el derecho de tratarme peor que que a un perro con rabia, tengo todo el derecho de opinar que es lo que esta bien y mal aunque me contradigas, aceptaste cuidarme como unos de los últimos deseos de okasa, pero yo nonca te considerare mi otosa aunque tenga tu sangre, nunca te conoci bien pero ahora se por que okasa pidió el divorcio a mi temprana edad

-¡CALLATE ENGREIDA, YO SOY TU PADRE Y HARAS LO QUE TE ORDENE, CUALQUIER COSA QUE ME PLASCA! –y sin mas le pego una patada en el estomago quitándole el aire y desmayarla logrando ver, ya que se le lebanto un poco la falda al caer, cortes de cuchillos y marcas de cuerda en sus piernas

-Spetto-san llevese a esta engreída de mi vista y enciérrela en su cuerto es una orden –y sin mas se fue a una habitación y cerrando de un portazo la puerta

Spetto, como cariño le tenia la llevo a su cuarto le curo las heridas y se quedo con ella hasta que despertara

Horas pasaron cuando la rubia se despertó, ya era de noche y Spetto estaba al lao de ella sentada mientras dormía

-vaya al parecer ya es de noche –dijo la rubia

se incorporaba en la cama para después arremangarse las mangas de los brasos de su pijama y ver como cardenales de distintos colores y una que cuantas cicatrizes, sonríe con burla

-Lo único bueno de esto es que Spetto-san siempre estará conmigo –dijo mientras acaba una manta y la cubria –cierto a demás de que mañana comenzare un nuevo instituto y no vere a Jude por hartos días, y lo mejor de todo no mas clases particulares –sonrio –por fin saldré de esta carce

Tras decir eso se levanta y se pone a observar la luna llena que resplandecía

-Me gustaría ser tu, eres tan llena de vida, aunque necesites del sol para brillar, pero todos necesitan a alguien –sonrie - tienes a los que te quieren luna y también eres libre –susurro la rubia mientras le empezaban a caerle lagrimas

-Oh okasa porque, porque tuviste que morir, y por culpa de mis rarezas –decia mientras lloraba en silencio

-Lucy –susurro la señora Spetto

-Spetto-san –susurra su nombre –gomen por despertarla –y se seca las lagrimas

-Lucy, tranquila estoy segura que encontraras la paz –dijo la anciana mietras se paraba y abrazaba a la rubia

-Hai

Y se quedaron unos minutos asi

-Lucy me tengo que ir mañana vas al instituto a tu primer dia, no es razonable que amanezcas con sueño –le deijo la sra. Spetto

-Hai –y se separaron y Lucy se fue a dormir

-Buenas noches Lucy –le dice mientras se iba

-Buenas noches Spetto-san –y se cerro la puerta –a si que mi primer dia fuera de esta cárcel eh –sonríe y se escuchan aullidos –al parecer tendre que volver a empezar y ocultar mi apellido, si es que se puede ocultar secretos en este pueblo, mmm tener por fin amigos de verdad y que conocere en un instituto –"al parecer podre tener una vida normal al fin después de eso" –y con ese pensamiento mas la música de los aullidos se quedo dormida

En el bosque un lobo peli-rosa, pero del porte de un caballo, venia corriendo atravesando el bosque rápidamente para ponerse encima de una piedra y aullaba a la luna mientras 3 lobos mas también del porte de un caballo, se sumaban y lo imitaba uno peli-azul, una hembra peli-roja y por ultimo otra hembra peli-azul, que era solo unos 30cm mas baja, logrando que sus aullidos entremezclados sonaran como una cancion de cuna pero siendo más destacado el lobo peli-rosa

**Bueno ese fue el capítulo de hoy, ira avanzando de poco a poco y en episodios cortos ya que estaré tratando de publicar mas a menudo **

**Oigan lo saben? Ya se fijo fecha para qu vuelva Fairy Tail en anime, si ya habían dicho que el anime volverá en abril pero ya dijeron que será en el primer sábado de abril kiiaaaaaaaa ya estoy impaciente**

**Reviw?**


	3. La Nueva

Capitulo 2: La Nueva

Era de dia y Lucy iba caminando por la vereda mientras se dirigía al instituto

-ah –suspira –devi haber aceptado a que me llevara Spetto-san, pero ise lo mejor o de lo contrario la castigaría Jude –despues de eso sonríe con tristeza –mejor caminar

Al momento en que termina de hablar consigo misma gira la esquina y se encuentra a un grupo de cuatro personas con su mismo uniforme la peli-roja parecía estar riñendo al peli-rosa por algo, mientras que el peli-azul se reia de el y otra peli-azul solo que mujer, estaba tratando de calmar a la peli-roja

Le pareció divertida la escena que se le escapo una pequeña risilla pero se callo al instante y fue hacia ellos

-Eh, disculpen

Y los cuatro se callaron y voltearon a verla sobresaltándola

-Eh, yo, bueno, saben donde queda el instituto Fairy Tail? –pregunta con nerviosismo

La peli-roja la miro y le sonrio con ternura

-acercandose la peli-roja a ella le dijo –queda a dos cuadras mas vira a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y ahí esta, eres nueva?

-Arigatou, y si soy nueva –le dice con nerviosismo

-Eso explica del porque nunca te eh visto –y le sonríe

-Hai

-Erza ya vámonos –le dice un peli-rosa enojado

-hai hai , bueno nos vemos….

-Lucy

-Nos vemos Lucy, y me llamo Erza Scarllet

-Hai, hasta pronto Erza-san

Y se separa de ella volviendo al grupo

Mientras que Lucy se va por la dirección donde ella le indico para llegar al instituto, pero bajo la mirada seria del peli-rosado

-Natsu-kun, apurate o llegaremos tarde a la presentación de los nuevos –le dice la peli-azul

-Hai, Hai –y se dirigió con ellos donde tomaron la misma dirección que la rubia solo que tomando la la segunda ruta en vez de izquierda a derecha

-Sigo sin entender de la estupides del viejo de poner entrada para los nuevo y entrada para los antiguos –dice el peli-negro

-coincido contigo stripper –dice asintiendo Natsu

-que te pasa ojos saltones

-Nada princesa de hielo

-se están peleando –dice la Scarllet con un aura demoniaca

-Nunca –dicen en posición de soldados

-Erza-san –dice la peli-azul

-Que pasa Wendy?

-Bueno la nueva, nunca la eh visto ni olido pero…

-Wendy, tranquila ya se sabrá mas adelante –le dice Natsu cariñosamente mientras le revuelve el pelo

-Cierto, además que no se te olvide que acá nunca hay secretos a menos que sepas ocultar –le sonríe Gray

-Bueno, vamos o llegaremos tarde –dijo la Scarllet

Y se fueron entrando en la entrada del instituto

En un salón grande y oscuro, atrás de las cortinas se encontraba una rubia

-No los eh vuelto a ver, que raro, bueno mejor me concentro en no hacer el ridículo en la presentación de los nuevos

-Disculpa, ¿tu eres la nueva? –le pregunto una peli-celeste

-Hai, me llamo Lucy

-Y yo Levy es un gusto –y se dan la mano con una sonrisa

-Ne nunca te había visto en el pueblo de donde eres? –le pregunto Levy

-Soy de Clin'gon (invension mia) –dijo el nombre de la ciudad donde vivía con su madre

-¡Eres de la ciudad! ¡Kiiaaaaa!, ne cuéntame como es yo siempre quise ir allá, no mejor no, prefiero la sorpresa

-jajajajajajaja –se rio la rubia con alegría que no había sentido desde hace tiempo

-Que linda sonrisa tienes Lucy –le dice feliz

-Arigatou Levy, nunca me habían dicho eso

-¿Por qué?

-Por que es la primera vez que sonrio y no me rio de verdad desde hace mucho –dijo de repente seria y dejando en claro que no hablara mas de su pasado

-Ok –dijo confundida por su brusco cambio de humor y de tema

Bajo la mirada y vio un libro sobre el regazo de la Rubia y grito de alegría

-¡Kiiiaaaaaaa!, ¡Tienes el libro cincuenta sombras de Grey! –le grita emocionada y sorprendiendo a la rubia

-Pues si es unos de mis favoritos aunque el final me dejo por saber ya quiero leerme el siguiente que es…

-cincuenta… -dijo Levy

-sombras… -dijo Lucy

-obscuras –dijieron esto ulltimo al unision

Se miraron y se sonrieron

-O sea que ya te lo terminaste de leer? –le pregunta ilusionada

-Si en dos días, ahora me voy a leer el siguiente

-Espera Espera, tienes el otro?

-Si tengo la trilogía completa, en resumen tengo hasta cincuenta sombras liberadas –le dijo feliz de conocer a alguien con sus gustos

-Aaaah –y se desmayo

-eh? Are?, Levy-chan despierta –le pide arrodillada al lado suyo

Y automáticamente despertó

-Gomene Lu-chan –dijo Levy avergonzada

-Ne, ya lo has leído?

-No, todavía no –dice desilucionada

-¿Por qué?

-Es que no tengo dinero suficiente y también tampoco está el libro en el pueblo –dijo avergonzada

Pensando, Lucy, se puso de pie y como si le iluminara un foco, se puso delante de ella y le estiro el libro con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro

-¿Are?

-Te lo presto

-….-sin palabras se quedo viendo el libro y después a Lucy, repitiendo la acción como 2 minutos

Lucy, nerviosa de que no le aceptara el libro se le empezó a quitar las esperanzas de que aceptara, pero en el momento que la estaba a punto de perder, Levy se abalanza sobre ella dándole un gran abrazo y llorando chistosamente de felicidad

-¡Arigato Lu-chan! –dijo mientras lloraba

-uh, no es nada –dice con una gota de sudor

-Enana puedes callarte –le dice un peli-negro

Levy en el momento de decirle enana se puso furiosa y se le encaro al peli-negro

-¡a quien mierda le dices enana!

-Y mas de enana es sorda –le dice burlándose de ella

-Levy, tranquila solo te esta fastidiando –le dijo tranquilizadoramente la rubia

-suspirando y dijo –hai –y se alejo del peli-negro

-Ne, gaji-kun, no deberías tratarla así –le dice la rubia con un puchero

-suspirando le dice –lo se Lucy, pero por lo menos controla tu genio o te saldrás de control –le dice serio

-Mo primo, siempre con tus advertencias, me las apañare sola –le da un puchero

-hai hai, pero me alegra verte sonreir eso es nuevo –le dice burlándose de ella

-ella lo mira fríamente y responde –aunque seas hijo de Spetto-san, eso no te da derecho a burlarte de tu casi prima Antoni Gazille, ni aun que seas mi guarda espalda personal

-Tranquila Lucky, solo jugaba –le dijo

-jajaja, ahora me lo recuerdas lo de Lucky Galeton-kun –y se va riendo con Levy

-Ne Lu-chan, quien era el

-O cierto, bueno el es Gajeel, mi casi primo y un buen amigo discúlpalo por su actitud Levy-chan

-Nie, no importa

-Por favor se necesite que tomen sus lugares, va a ser presentadas a todos –les dijo una peli-blanca

-Mira, necesito los corbatines –dijo una voz atrás de la cortina

-Hai, master

Y después de eso se ordenaron alfabéticamente para mas tarde ser llamados

-una voz los empezó a llamar -Antonie Gazille Redfox, Charlie Marvel, Happy Dragneel, Juvia Loxar, Levy Mcgarden, Lili Redfox y Lucy Miranda Rufter –y cada uno salió en orden

A cada uno les empezó a dar una corbata de color blanca que iba a juego con el vestuario de las mujeres y de los hombres (al final del fic les pondré la descripción de los uniformes si les interesa)

Y el señor viejito pequeño dijo

-Vosotros sois los nuevos y nuevas aventuras y amistades aran no tengáis miedo que ahora en adelante solos nunca estarán… -el director seguía diciendo y todos escuchaban exepto una rubia

-""Solo nunca estare, si claro, como si eso fuera a pasar are amigos pero estare sola siempre….mejor presto atencion"" –penso la rubia

-…..las corbatas y las insigneas de sus poleras y chaleco que os llevais cambiaran de color a la insignea se le pondrá ahora mismo, Mirajane traiga los tatuajes

En el momento de decir tatuajes los presentes, los nuevo, se pusieron nerviosos

-Tranquilos solo son marcas que no saldrán nunca, no les dolerá a todos se los han puesto –les susurro la peli-blanca

A cada uno les puso el tatuaje y cuando llegaron a Lucy, ella se decidió en ponérselo en la mano derecha de color rosa, las personas se sorprendieron ya que en Fairy Tail cada color significa algo, cuando se la pusieron su corbata su falda y su insignea de la polera cambiaron a color rosa

Las horas pasaron y asignaron a cada uno a sus salones

-Lucy, Levy, Gajeel Juvia, tengan, este es el papel de su salón, les toco a los cuatro juntos

-Happy, Lili, Charlie, les toco primer grado salón 2 –y se fueron separando cada uno

-Lu-chan cual salón nos toco –pregunto Levy

-Bueno, nos toco tercer grado salón 1

-Disculpa, Juvia pregunta si usted es la nueva –le pregunto la loxar a Lucy

-Si –le sonríe

-Me llamo Juvia es un placer…

-Lucy

-Lucy, que lindo nombre –le sonríe

Y asi cada uno se fueron presentando hasta que llegaron al salón donde los presentaron a sus compañeros

-Chicos y chicas, como ustedes ya saben, estos son los nuevos integrantes a la familia –dijo el profesor de pelo azul obscuro –señorita Lucy siéntese al lado de Scarllet-san

Ella inmediatamente esta en su puesto y se gira para hablar con Erza, que estaba en la penúltima fila de la ventana que da la pared para apoyarse

-Que bueno verte Lucy –dice animadamente la Scarllet

-A mi también me da gusto verte de nuevo Erza-san –le dice con una animada sonrisa

-A si que tu eres la nueva –dijo el peli-negro que estaba detrás de ella y sonriéndole

-Mas o menos –dice con una sonrisa nerviosa –y por favor dime Lucy que ya empiezo a creer que mi nombre será "La nueva" –dice mientras los tres sé reían

Hasta que un peli-naranjo los interrumpe

-O pero que encantadora joven rubia como la nueva tenemos aca –dice un peli-naranja con lentes que estaba sentado al lado de Gray mientras le extiende la mano

-Hai –susurra tímidamente mientras le estrecha la mano

-Lucy no le pesques es un mujeriego –le dice Gray a la rubia

-Ella lo mira con extrañeza y le pregunta -Gray-san, ¿Qué es un mujeriego? –le pregunta tímidamente

Los tres la miraron con extrañeza y con sorpresa por su pregunta, y ella al ver sus reacciones se avergüenza

-Bueno, mujeriego es un tipo que le fascina coquetear con las mujeres para que queden rendidas ante el –le dice la Scarllet

-Oh, ¿o sea que es el calienta bragas de la clase? –pregunta con inocencia

Gray y Erza se miraron y se echaron a reír mientras Locke se ponía en posición fetal con un aura deprimida diciendo

-Por que de todas las descripciones tuvo que ser ese, y mas dicho por una cara inocente –decía eso mientras se mecía

-Are, ¿Qué dije? –pregunto inocentemente la rubia

-Nada Lucy, jaja solamente es que hiciste la descripción perfecta de el Jajaja –se reia Gray

-Bien dicho Lucy –le dice Erza orgullosa

-O bueno Gracias y gomene Locke no quería ofenderte –le pedía perdón la rubia al peli-naranjo

Toda esta situación pasaba bajo la mirada de desconcierto y rabia de un peli-rosa que estaba ubicado en la última fila de al medio

Mas tarde:

Lucy salía del salón al recreo de almuerzo charlando animadamente con la Scarllet, con Gray y con Levy sobre como es la ciudad de donde proviene nuestra rubia

-En resumen vienes de la ciudad –jadea la Scarllet

-Si –dice tímidamente

-Eso es nuevo, oye, ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? –le pregunto Gray a la rubia –y tu también si quieres Levy –le sonrie a Levy

-Hai –respondieron al unision

-Ne, Gray, ¿Qué significa "Cola de Ada" –pregunta la rubia por el nombre del instituto

-O bueno, Fairy Tail, que significa cola de ada, se trata de una pregunta de si las adas tienen cola o no, como deberías saber, en este pueblo esta el origen de las leyendas… -dise mientras sigue hablando

Pero en el momento que pronuncia eso Lucy se detiene y su flequillo le oculta los ojos

-""Eso significa que aca se origino las leyendas, las cosas raras que me pasan"" –piensa sombríamente

-Hey hey Lucy, ¿estas bien? –le pregunta la peli-roja mientras la sacude ligeramente

-Ella despertando de sus pensamientos levanta la cabeza y le dice con una sonrisa falsa a todos ya que se le quedaron mirando y dice –Hai, estoy bien

Ellos la miraron con confucion pero siguieron caminando hacia el casino y siguieron charlando

Todo esto fue visto bajo la mirada del joven peli-rosa que miraba a la rubia con fríos ojos de seriedad

-Ne, Gray, ahora que recuerdo con ustedes había un peli-rosa y una peli-azul, ¿donde están?, me gustaría conocerles –dice la rubiia con una sonrisa

-Al parecer ya dejaste el "san" –dice divertido –bueno la peli-azul como tu has llamado es Wendy, y va en primer grado del salón dos y el cabeza de chicle … -pero a penas decir eso fue golpeado justo por el peli-rosa

-A quien le dices cabeza de chicle cerebro conjelado –le responde el peli-rosa con pose de pelea

-A quien cres que se lo digo señor afememinado –le dice Gray de la misma forma

-Ya comenzamos de nuevo –suspiro la Scarllet derrotada

-¿Are? Que paso –pregunta confundida la rubia

-No ah pasado nada Lucy solo que estos dos se la pasan peleando, bueno continuando con lo de Gray el peli-rosa es Natsu, Lucy –le dice a la rubia con mucho afecto al decir el nombre

Ella inmediatamente pone una sonrisa triste que pasa desapercibida

-Debes de quererle mucho, Erza –le dice con ternura

-Si, es como nuestro hermano, bueno si me disculpas, creo que ire a resolver un problema de pelea –dice mientras se aparta del lado de Lucy, y con un aura maléfica, aprieta sus puños al dirigirse con los peleones para dejarlos O.K.

-Jajajajaja –se empezó a reír con alegría que nunca había tenido la rubia por el espectáculo presenciado

-Gajeel, que la iba siguiendo discretamente se le acerca y le dice –me has dejado sorprendido Lucky, nunca te había visto reír así

-Ella siguiendo riendo le dice –como no podría hacerlo Gazi-tan

-Ne, Lucy, ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? –le pregunta un machucado peli-negro

-Nie, solamente es que nunca me había divertido así en mi vida –dice ya mas calmada pero con una sonrisa

-Ne, Lu-chan vayamos de compras –le dice la Mcgarden

-Hai, invitemos a Erza

Pero en el momento que dijo su nombre ya estaba a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro y toda preparada pero lo diferente es que llevaba a un inconsciente Natsu agarrado de sus cabellos

-¿Preparadas todas?, pues vamos –dice Erza con una sonrisa infantil

-Taskete –dice un Natsu machucado

-Lo siento amigo pero te toca llevar lo que compra Erza, de por mientras me voy –dice el Fullbaster con pena al recordar la ultima vez que ayudaron con las compras de Erza, y no era necesariamente ropa mientras se escabullía

-Bueno, yo me voy de aquí –dice Gajeel con aire distraído para esconderse

-A no tu ustedes con nosotras Ga-kun, Gray –le dice Lucy mientras los agarraba y se los llevaba para que se reunieran en el grupo

Minutos después:

Iban caminando tranquilamente , las mujeres con manos desocupadas y los hombres…..bueno digamos que son un monton de bolsas excepto por Gray que en vez de llevar bolsas esta llevando cuchillos, espadas y una que otra pistola

-O cierto no te presente a la nueva Natsu –dice la Scarllet al peli-rosa mientras todos paraban por un momento –Ella es Lucy, la nueva

-Sabia qua no te había visto por aca, Lucy la nueva ¿Vedad? –le dice un poco sorprendido pero frio y dejando las bolsas en el piso

Ella con un aura negativa rodeándole se va a una esquina y se pone a escribir en su celular

-No les pasa que todo el que te conoce te dice "la nueva" después de dejar claro quien eres tu para vivirlo una y otra vez verdad!, díganme que no soy la unica –escribía en su blog con su celular con un aura deprimente alrededor de ella

-O-oe no era mi intención, gomen –le dice el peli-rosa con una gota de sudor

-Naaatsu, quien dijo que podias descanzar un rato –le dijo la peli-roja con un aura de mil demosnios

-¡Carajo! –y se fue corriendo alrededor de todo como si le fuera la vida en ello siendo perseguido por un demonio caminante -¡Tasketeeeee!

Todo esto paso bajo las miradas de todos riendo excepto por Lucy que seguía escribiendo en su blog

**Bueno eso fue todo, me quedo mas largo que los otros pero es porque me llago la inspiración, si lo se estoy haciendo a Lucy media bipolar y que con cualquier cosa deprimente lo escribe en su blog jeje XD, no se si les gusto como esta su personalidad o como me esta quedando el proyecto; si les gusto dejen un reviw si no les gusto igual dejen uno X3 jeje ;)**

_Descripción del uniforme:_

_Uniforme mujeres: el uniforme femenino es de una mini falda blanca con una polera blanca y un chaleco café claro, los calcetines sn también de color café claro y zapatos negros; la polera tiene el signo de Fairy Tail según el color de la corbata, la falda y pasa lo mismo con el signo del chaleco _

_Vestuario de los hombres:_

_Al igual que las mujeres ellos ocupan una polera blanca con la insignea del color que ellos eligieron, su pantalón es de color café claro junto con el chaleco y los zapatos negros y una corvata del color de su insignea_

**Bueno me despido nos leemos pronto**

**Tómense toda su sopita y bébanse toda su lechita para que sean sanos y fuertes jajajaja XD**

**Chauuuuu pazzzz**


	4. nota

Mina! Gomene pero no podré publicar mis fics ya que el cargador de mi compu hiso humito y se fue al cielo y como ahí tenía todos los fics y los avances en los word no podré publicar de hecho le pedí a mi amiga (no les diré el nombre para que sea incógnita jejejejeje XD) que pusiera la nota que les estoy dejando. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré sin compu a sí que tengan paciencia será difícil pero si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien háganlo con nilton jaja o a mi estúpido y viejo compu que se echó a perder el cargador bueno sontoni gomene pero así se quiso cuando vuelva les recompensare con publicaciones más a menudas de verdad ;) bueno lo dejo bye

Chauu de verdad gomene espero leerlos pronto


	5. Rutina rota Parte I

**EEEEEEEEEEEEE VUELTOOOOOOO!**

**hola a todos de nuevo volviiiiii jaja X3 si me compraron la batería nueva del note en resumen volveré a actualizar XDD se que me tarde meses en que volviera pero no encontrábamos perfectamente donde comprar la batería y tuvimos que cambiarla tres veces ya que se equivoco mi madre y mi abuela en cambiarla dos veces en la tercera fui yo y me la dieron jaja **

**Si no lo hacia yo para mi que estarian esperando todavía ;) bueno sin mas preámbulo les dejo el capitulo que han estado esperando del proyectooooooo a leer se ha dicho XD**

* * *

Capitulo 3: La rutina rota parte I

-Tadaima –dijo una rubia mientras entraba a una mansión

-okairiri Lucy, Ga-kun –dijo la señora Spetto

-Ne, Ga-kun, vamos al parque después? –pregunta la rubia con voz esperanzada

-Si no hay mas remedio

-Lucy-sama, Jude-sama quiere verle –dice una criada de pelo largo y color negro azabache

-Con una sonrisa hacia la criada le responde –voy en camino

Y la criada desapareció por el pasillo

-Al parecer no podremos ir al parque hoy Ga-kun –dice la rubia con una sonrisa –mejor me voy antes de que se enoje, la veo después Espetto-san –y se fue corriendo por el pasillo

-Crees que estará bien? –le pregunta Spetto a su hijo

-Muy seguro, Lucky es fuerte pero me preocupa es que so padre se sobre pase –dice con confianza pero angustiado -¡Rayos!, si no fuera por mi estaría protegiéndola del abusivo –se lamentaba Gajeel, cavisa bajo, mientras golpea con el puño la pared

-Tranquilo, después de todo fue Lucy quien te pidió que no interfirieras

-Lo se pero es humillante no poder hacer nada, y mas si le prometí protegerla a toda costa –dice impotente

-Haces lo suficiente en presentar servicio de guarda espalda de Lucy y a la vez ser su amigo y casi onii-chan –le dice Spetto mientras le da palmadas en la espalda a su hijo –tranquilo Gazille como tu dijiste ella es fuerte

Y de la nada se escucha un golpe de cachetada

-Demonios ya empezó mientras yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada, sin poder protegerla de su padre –lamenta Gajeel mientras golpea nuevamente la pared pero con algunas lagrimas cayéndole

-Ven, vamos, ya pronto saldrá y es tarde, yo me encargare de ella mas tarde y te aviso como esta

Asintiendo se puso en marcha para después perderse en el pasillo

Con Jude y Lucy:

-¡…..Y MAS ENCIMA OCUPAS UN UNIFORME DE POBRE! –le gritaba en la cara a la pobre rubia que estaba en el suelo con la mejilla derecha colorada

-¡NO ES UN UNIFORME DE POBRE, DE HECHO ES EL UNIFORME MAS LINDO DEL MUNDO, Y NO INSULTES A FAIRY TAIL, ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO DESDE QUE TE CONOCI A MI MIERDA DE PADRE! –le contesta gritando mientras las lagrimas le caian por los ojos

-¡A MI NO ME CONTESTES, INEPTA, QUE EL QUE MANDA AQUÍ SOY YO Y NO TU BASURA FENOMENA! –y sin mas se levanta la toma sel pelo y la saca de su oficina y la tira

-¡AAAAAG! –grita de dolor a sentir como su cabeza chocaba contra el suelo

-Ahora vete a tu habitación y no salgas hasta mañana y ponte a estudiar, y si tienes una nota bajo sobre 6.0 te saco de tu asqueroso y retorcido colegio –y cierra la puerta de un portazo

Lucy, destrozada mientras le sangraba un poco la cabeza lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se paraba con dificultad y caminaba a su habitación que estaba en el segundo piso

-¡Lucy! –grito Spetto mientras corria hacia ella

-Spetto-san –murmura fríamente mientas se limpiaba la cara y le mandaba una sonrisa falsa

-¡Dios mío!, que te a hecho esta vez ese ingrato –y de un salto se dirije a una mesita donde había un neceser de medicina –ven, vamos a tu habitación a curarte, ¿Llamo a Gajeel?

-… -no responde y solo la mira para sonreírle y negar con la cabeza

-Bien no lo llamo, pero sabrá igual lo que paso, Lucy –le dice seriamente

-Lo se… -murmura bajo y desaparecen en la habitación de la rubia siendo vigiladas por la mirada de Gajeel

-Lucy… -murmura tristemente y cierra los puños para irse a su habitación

Y así empezó a ser la rutina de todos los días

Una semana después (en el instituto):

-….y en resumen eso muestra que mi teoría sobre los mitos son falsas –dice Lucy a la peli-celeste

-Pero Lucy, por que siempre lo niegas

-Lo niego ya que aparte de todo eso en este pueblo es casi imposible ocultar algo _–""A menos que sepas como""_ –penso la rubia esto ultimo

-Lucyyyy –grito un chico de cabellera azulada

-Gray, estamos aquí! –le grita la rubia

-jadeando llega y se detiene y toma una vocada de aire y le dice –por favor ayúdame a ocultarme que el demonio me persigue –le ruega mientras se arrodillada ante ella

-No –dice con cara de pocker mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida

-¡Por favor te lo ruego! –le dice juntando las manos ante ella

-Bueno bueno pero si me mata Er-chan, te declarare culpable de todo –dijo rendida mientras se paraba y se sacudía la falda –Levy-chan, vamos a ayudar a Gray –le dice con una sonrisa infantil

-con una gota de sudor dice –bueno pero que sea rápido ahí viene Natsu volando y eso significa que Erza llegara en 25segundos

-Entonces vámonos ahora –y se fueron corriendo arrastrando a Gray con ellas

-Espere, Lucy-san, Juvia quiere... –le dice un peli-azul que aparece de la nada y que recientemente es la acosadora oficial de Gray Fullbaster

-No puedo, que el armagedón de Er-chan viene en camino mejor ven con nosotros –y la a rastra a ella también

Cinco minutos después:

-¡Gray, donde te has metido!, ¡No te perdonare por comerte mi pastel! –grita camo demonio la Scarllet

-Taskete –susurra Natsu lastimeramente en el suelo

-Pst, Natsu-kun –le dice una voz a Natsu

-¿Eh? ¿Are? –y se da vuelta -¡Lu.. –pero le taparon la boca

-chis, no hables que estamos escondiendo a Gray ven vamos ocultate –le dice la rubia al peli-rosa mientras su mano sigue en su boca tapándole

-Mf, mmmm –trata de decir Natsu mientras por cad asegundo se pone azul

-Chis –le dice de nuevo y llegan entre los abustos

Rápidamente el Dragneel se libera tomando una bocada de aire y le grita en susurro

-¡Es que quieres matarme estúpida! –le dice el peli-rosa

-Si de nada Natsu, fue un gusto ayudarte –dice irónicamente la rubia mientras cruzaba los brazos cuidadosamente arriba de las costillas y reprimiendo una mueca de dolor

-Si claro, como si te las fuera a dar –le dice con fastidio

-Si tanto me odias porque siempre quieres entablar una conversación conmigo –le reprende indignada

-Que conste que yo no pedí tu ayuda –le dice retadoramente

-O entonces prefieres que Er-chan te ocupe como saco de boxeo –le dice furiosa pero sin llegar a gritarle –eres de lo peor

-Si como no además lo dices como si tuvieras experiencia, rubia oxigenada

-""okey esta vez se paso de la raya, a mi Lucy Miranda Heartphilia Rufter, nadie me dice en la cara de experiencia"" –piensa iracunda –En primera Dragneel tu no sabes nada sobre mi y tienes el descaro de decirme esas cosas como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, eres un descarado, no puedo creer que alguien como tu exista en esta tierra, eres un estúpido

mientras decía eso empezaba a correr viento alrededor de ella pero no muy notorio y empezaban a alertar a sus amigos que estaban cerca

-Lucy, perdón pero cállate que nos oirán –le dice desesperado

–Genial y ahora pides que me calle eh? Y mas encima que te ayudo a escapar y me pagas así?, eres un estúpido, descarado e ingrato Natsu Dragneel –y cuando dijo eso Natsu fue lanzada hacia tras chocando contra la pared

-Pero que… -dice sorprendido

-Mierda, no otra vez –susurra y sale corriendo de ahí pero al momento de dar el tercer paso le fallen las fuerzas y se desmaya sé desmaya mientras la herida de la cabeza se le abre y le empieza a sangras para caer al suelo, logrando escuchando una ultima palabra mientras veía como todos sus amigos se acercaban corriendo alrededor de ella, mientras que el peli-rosa llega a su lado corriendo exasperado

-¡Lucy!

Y después todo se le hiso negra la visión, cayendo sobre un charco de su sangre

**Cha cha cha chan, cha cha cha chan XD**

**Y bueno que les pareció bueno o malo, seee los deje con la intriga bueno mientras mas reviw alla el proyecto seguirá mecanizando para convertirse en un fic mas o si no, bueno eso se sabra si no funciona ;)**

**Si Lucy se desmayo en el próximo capi aparecerá el porqué y si lo se me quedo corto pero es lo que puedo hacer ya que estamos en clases y me dejan ocupar el compu los finde o a menos que lo ocupe a escondidas pero bueno, aquí esta el capi como ya saben actualizo solo los Domingos a cualquier hora y si no se puede los Lunes en la tarde o noche, mas adelante pondré hora fija ya que digamos que con las clases y el estudio el tiempo se me va X3**

**Y ya saben mientras mas reviw el proyecto sigue, si quieren darme ideas dénmelas las apreciare mucho si no bueno, como este es mi tercer fic o proyecto, acepto las criticas malas como buenas ya que sigo siendo principiante u.u**

**Bueno basta de charla y les dejo que me voy a estudiar**

**Que tengan un buen día y la pasen fenomenal**

**Los leere pronto Yanee ;)**

**Reviw?**


End file.
